Quicksilver one shots
by nolanb780
Summary: One shots on Quicksilver. ;)


**Author's note: Okay, so doing quicksilver one shots. ;)**

When Quicksilver woke up, the first thing that registered in his mind was the sick feeling in his stomach. He swallowed the sick feeling as he struggled to stand up. His head spun as he felt bile come up again. He ran at top speed and puked in the forest. His head swam as he stumbled away.

"Quicksilver!" someone growled.

Quicksilver whimpered silently as the pain spiked in his pounding head. He slowly turned and stared at Wolverine. He didn't care for the anger in Wolverine's eyes, he just wanted to sleep.

Wolverine had concern nag him as he got closer to Quicksilver. He looked horrible, just after five minutes. He was ghostly pale, his eyes reflected all the pain he was feeling. He was gripping a tree so hard it was breaking.

"Quicksilver you-

"P-please stop yelling at me." Quicksilver whispered, wincing and grabbing his head.

Wolverine frowned, "Does your head hurt?"

"Y-yes." Quicksilver managed through the pain.

Wolverine went to help him when Quicksilver's eyes filled with fear. He didn't say a word as he sped off. Confused Wolverine hurried back to the mansion. When he found Rogue he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rogue, you can still get into the Brotherhood hide out right?" he asked.

"Yes." Rogue said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, Quicksilver has a really bad concussion I think. He got afraid all of a sudden and ran off." Wolverine replied.

"And you want me to find him." Rogue finished.

"Yes."

She smiled and nodded before speeding off. "What the..." Wolverine said.

* * *

**~10 min later~**

"Quicksilver!" Rogue called.

She heard a whimper as her voice echoed. "Quick-

"Whisper...please." Quicksilver pleaded.

"Okay...Quicksilver, are you alright?" Rogue whispered.

Quicksilver slightly shook his head, "Do I look okay?" he snarled.

Rogue glared at him, "Hey, don't you get nasty with me. You're the one who got yourself into this mess."

"What mess?" Quicksilver growled.

"You're concussion!"

The man winced before glaring at Rogue, "It's just a headache, that's all. And what did I say about shouting?"

"I don't care what you said. You need to stop this, face it! Your father will never allow you back onto his island! So why do you keep trying?"

Hurt filled Quicksilver's eyes before anger took over. "You know nothing about my father! I'm doing what he tells me to do, that's why I'm here! So, why don't you just leave!"

He swayed a little before sitting down and held his head in his hands. Rogue continued to glare daggers at him, standing her ground. "No, you're not the boss of me. It's my life."

"That you're willing to risk?"

"Yes, now. Either you suck it up and listen to me or I'll make your headache worst."

Quicksilver clenched his jaw as waves if pain washed over his head. He refused to stand though. "I'm staying here."

"Whatever, you want to waste away in here, then be my guest. I really don't care anymore, you can die for all I care! Would probably be better for the both here and your father's island." Rogue snarled, her anger laced within her voice.

Hurt won over and replaced his anger. Tears pricked his eyes as his body started to shake. He winced but ignored it. Tears streamed down his face and hit the table. He sobbed quietly, facing his feelings. The ones he hid for so long, the ones he ignored. The sobs wanting to escape but pushed down by his pride and stubborness. The pain from the concussion long forgotten as Quicksilver realized how much his father really hated him. He didn't need him anymore, no one did. He smacked his head onto the table as he continued to cry.

Rogue could hear the little sniffles and the struggle to stay quiet. She turned around to see Quicksilver's body shaking like an earthquake, with the sobs. She walked over and gently rubbed his back. Guilt and sympathy filled her.

"Quicksilver...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." she apoligized.

Quicksilver shook his head, "N-no..you're right...n-n-none needs me." he mumbled.

"That's not true! People need you! Blob, Toad, Avalanche, and Domino need you! They wouldn't have survived without you, they would be locked up right now if it wasn't for you. Toad would have been locked up." Rogue reasoned.

"But now they're free and..know..w-what to do."

"No, they don't. They only follow your orders, because they don't know how to survive without each other."

"E-exactly...th-they have each other."

"But they still need a leader, which is you. You know...you guys could join the X men and become heroes, not villains."

She didn't get an answer. Quicksilver grabbed his head and whimpered. She sighed, "Come on, you're getting your head checked."

Quicksilver didn't argue as she helped him stand. She frowned and took some of his power. He felt even more faint as she sped off. Dragging him with her.

* * *

**~13 minutes later~**

Beast sighed as Quicksilver kept puking. "This isn't a normal concussion, he shouldn't be puking like he has the stomach viras."

"Maybe he does have it?" Emma asked.

"Maybe."

Beast walked over to the weakened man. Quicksilver's eye lids were drooping. Rogue was rubbing his back and gave a pleading glance at Beast. He nodded.

"Quicksilver?" Beast said.

"Y-yes?" Quicksilver replied.

"Have you've been having any stomach pain for the past few days?" he asked.

"Y-yes...f-f-felt sick.."

"Let me take your temperature, alright?"

"O-okay."

After a minute or two, the thermometer beeped. When he took it out he gasped. "105 degrees. He needs to be cooled down and rested now. I'll get medicine." he said.

Emma and Rogue carefully lied Quicksilver down, after Shadowcat wiped his mouth. Iceman made an ice cube as he rubbed it on the man's forehead. Rogue ran her fingers through Quicksilver's hair, frowning. He was as white as the sheets on the bed, he was shivering, and she could clearly see he had already lost weight. Beast returned with a small bottle and a needle.

"I'm going to have to put it straight into his bloodstream." he said.

Rogue nodded as she held Quicksilver down. The mutant tried to open his eyes to see what was going on, but he was to weak. Beast put medicine into the shot as he inserted it into Quicksilver's arm. After emptying it into his bloodstream, he put the needle in the garbage and the bottle in the cabinet.

"Hopefully it works." he whispered.

* * *

**Author's note: I'll continue this one...in a different fanfic ;)**


End file.
